


Chasing the Sun

by Midnight_Ophelia



Series: The Way of Things [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Head Injury, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Trapped, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: Trapped in a cavern after seeking shelter during a thunderstorm and separated from the group, Molly and Caleb are forced to confront things that may or may not be there.---Molly is everything Caleb is not. Bright and colorful, empathetic and charitable, confident and sly. His presence is overwhelming in so many ways. Caleb doesn’t not like him, but it's a lot like looking directly at the sun or being in the middle of a very lavender and ostentatious hurricane. Ill advised at least, dangerous at most.Molly is beautiful in the same way a poisonous flower is. Look but don't touch, it says, and Caleb rather likes to put a good distance between himself and danger.





	Chasing the Sun

They’re on their way to Rexxentrum when the storm hits that night, one of surprising intensity that shakes them to their feet and lit the landscape bright with the flashes of lightning that cast dark shadows. The rain that follows the thunder and lightning is ice cold and heavy enough to be instantly soaking to the bones. 

“Maybe we should seek shelter,” Fjord shouts over the cacophony of weather as everyone scatters across their camp to gather bedrolls and supplies. 

“Great idea,” Molly agrees, shoving hair back from his face. His red eyes stand out against the dark with each lightning flash, giving them an almost unearthly glow. “Does anyone have any ideas? Suggestions would be marvelous.”

Jester is cackling with utter glee, twirling in the downpour. When she stops, she points towards a nearby mountain range that can be seen in the distance. “How about in those?”

Caleb really doesn't care where they go as long as it's out of the deluge. He snaps his numb fingers and sends poor Frumpkin away when he starts unhappily yowling. “How long would it take to get there?”

“Maybe a half an hour?” Fjord answers while he tries to calm his spooked horse that is no more thrilled with the storm than they are. “Any cave is better than sitting out here.”

“This sucks!” Beau’s annoyed voice sounds off. She tosses her things into the cart with a wet thump before lifting a finger to the angry sky that booms in response. “I agree with getting the hell out of here.”

Caleb pulls his ratty coat tighter around himself and drapes his cloak over his shoulders and head. It does little for keeping the rain out, but he’s doing better than the rest of his companions who stand around him shivering. He glances over at Molly whose shirt sticks to his lavender skin and the various bits of jewelry dripping water droplets down the side of his face and neck.

When Molly looks up to meet him, Caleb quickly looks away. Things have been awkward since the sewers of Zadash and staring at him will only make it more so between them, no matter how  _ fascinating _ Molly looks with his sodden form leaning down to help with the packing. 

Caleb blows out a long breath and watches it fog in the air before he grabs his things and puts them in the cart with the others to distract himself.

* * *

 

The journey to the Druvenlade takes a bit longer than thirty minutes with the constant driving rain and the muddy ground that causes the wheels of the cart to stick. By the time they get there there's little left dry on any of them and even the tieflings look cold and miserable, Jester’s perkiness running its course when she's one of the people helping push the cart. 

The Mighty Nein tie up the horses in the shadow of the mountain to help protect them and grab what they can of their things. The moment they stumble into a cave opening a series of relieved sighs and footsteps echo off the stone and down a long, narrow tunnel leading further into the mountain.

“Should we stay here or go further in?” Molly asks, peering down the tunnel curiously. “There’s not exactly a lot of space here to stretch out. There might be a bigger chamber somewhere down these tunnels.”

“Or another manticore,” Nott sniffles. She sticks to Caleb’s side and grabs onto his arm. 

“Or that, yes.” Molly grins and casually leans against the wall, one hand resting on the pommel of his scimitar. “Or there could be treasure somewhere, just waiting to be looted.”

Nott perks up a little. “I do like treasure.” 

“I know you do."

“I vote tunnels,” Beau says a bit too loudly, stretching. “Better than sitting around waiting for the rain to stop.”

“Tunnels sound good.” Fjord summons his falchion with a spray of salt water. “Caleb? Jester?”

“Tunnels!”

Caleb looks at the ground when five sets of eyes look at him. “It appears that I have no choice.”

“Tunnels it is, then,” Fjord says with an air of finality.

They would follow the tunnels to whatever ends. Caleb would rather stay there, in the relative safety of the mouth of the cave where they are less likely to run into a monster or bandits, but he is clearly overruled, and he’s not about to draw more attention to himself by protesting the decision.

With that, Caleb casts Dancing Lights, knowing that it will be far harder to see the deeper they went. Getting caught unaware in the dark is less appealing than this mountain. The cave brightens and choices of positions are made as their journey begins. 

Beau leads with her night vision goggles in place, followed by Fjord, Jester, Nott, and Molly in front Caleb. The lights above them trail along with, giving off enough brightness that the humans of their merry band of weirdos can make out the silagtits hanging down from the ceilings of the tunnel. 

The only sounds is that of their breathing, footsteps, and the storm raging outside as they shuffle further and further along until they are forced to stop when they come across two tunnels that split off from the one that they had been following. 

“Hey, guys, which one?” Beau breaks the relative silence. 

“Just pick one,” Molly shouts up to her.

Beau shrugs and chooses the left. “Nott, can you come up here and check for traps?”

“O-okay.” Nott skitters around Jester and Fjord, and after a short while she returns. “All clear down there.”

It happens as they move to go down it, a boom followed by the feeling of rumbling like an earthquake. 

As swiftly as their group can move in the narrow passages, they scramble for the way they came. Caleb’s fingers are trembling and his heart is beating fast in his chest as he presses himself to the wall for everyone, especially Nott, to pass him with the turn around, despite his instincts yelling for him to run ahead. 

Molly is right beside him, ushering everyone ahead, when the ceiling decides that it would rather be the floor. 

Caleb feels long fingers grab his arm and pull before the tunnel goes black with a crash.

* * *

 

The world returns first with pain and then the weight of something warm and firm covering him. With a groan, Caleb shoves at the weight and it rolls off of him enough to wiggle out from beneath it. 

It's dark around him without the balls of light, the spell broken with his being knocked out. With some effort and a headache pounding in his temples, Caleb recasts Dancing Lights and the tunnel is lit up again. There’s a pained moan from near him and he sees what had been covering him. 

Molly slowly pushes himself upright and presses a hand to his head. It comes away covered in blood. It takes him a moment to turn his attention to Caleb. 

“Are you alright?” he asks in a rasp. 

“You're the one that's bleeding,” Caleb points out, his eyes following the blood that paints one side of Molly’s face. 

“That’s nothing new for me.” Molly’s easy grin is somewhat strained, making it look more like a grimace. “I'm more concerned about you. It was an extremely close call.”

Caleb frowns. “I'm fine. What happened?”

“There was a cave in.” Molly uses the wall to help himself to his feet and sways dangerously for a moment. “Everyone but you and I got through before it happened. I have a feeling that it was caused by a lightning strike.”

“That means we're trapped.”  Caleb forces down his panic when he sees the broken bits of rock completely cutting off one side of the tunnel from the other. Molly is in a far worse condition and really doesn't deserve to have to deal with that as well. “And you have a concussion.”

Molly holds up a clawed finger. “A small one. Nothing to worry about.”

“Even a small one is bad, Mollymauk,” Caleb retorts softly and rises to his feet. He’s bruised, but not much worse, thanks to Molly’s shielding. “Nevermind the bloodloss.”

“I'll be alright. What we need to do is find a way out. There's no chance of moving the rocks out of our way to follow the original path.” Molly holds out a hand to Caleb in offering. “Come on, let's follow this one. Maybe it circles back around.”

Caleb stares at it for a long moment, arguing with himself, before he tentatively takes it and allows Molly to lead him down the long, dark tunnel. The Dancing Lights provide enough light that they aren't completely blind, Molly’s low light vision making up the difference, but it's still difficult to see.

As they walk, Caleb keeps watch on Molly. His gait is not as smooth or confident as it so often is and occasionally Molly presses a hand on the wall for balance. The lavender of his skin starts to take on a sickly gray tinge over the course of the journey and his pace slows. It is by the time they find a cavern that Caleb finally pushes.

“We should rest here for a moment,” he suggests, his voice quiet but still echoing. “You don't look well.”

Molly doesn't argue it for once as the two of them settle down in a relatively dry spot and lean against the cool, damp stone, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Caleb shivers against the cold air in his wet clothes and it doesn't go unnoticed.

“Here, scoot closer. You're gonna catch a cold.” Molly gently pulls Caleb as close as he can, practically into his lap. 

“You're wet too,” Caleb says stiffly. 

“We should take our clothes off. That usually helps.” It's not said with any innuendo, just simple fact, and Molly's expression is sincere. “My blood runs hotter and will help warm you up.”

Well, that's true. 

Caleb fights against the discomfort of being seen naked for the second time by Molly and slowly slips out of his clothes, laying them out flat. Molly copies him clumsily, placing his brightly colored clothes beside them, and leans back with a tired sigh.

“How is the head?” 

Molly opens an eye. “Hell of a migraine, I've got to admit. You?”

“Headache. Mostly bruises, I think.” Caleb presses himself against Molly’s side and feels warmth seep into his skin. 

It's funny, Caleb thinks as he considers the tiefling beside him. The only time he and Molly had had any one on one time had been with his back up against a slimy sewer wall. It had been uncomfortable and, yes, awkward; Molly had found his weakness and exploited it like an arrow hitting a bullseye. 

Molly had been so close that Caleb could feel his breath against his cheek and his body heat against his chest. At that moment he’d wanted nothing more than to shrink away, even if it had been worth it for Jester and Fjord’ benefit.

And yet Caleb still finds himself thinking about it and how the “ _ good boy _ ” had sent a skittering thrill down his spine. 

Molly is everything Caleb is not. Bright and colorful, empathetic and charitable, confident and sly. His presence is overwhelming in so many ways. Caleb doesn’t  _ not  _ like him, but it's a lot like looking directly at the sun or being in the middle of a very lavender and ostentatious hurricane. Ill advised at least, dangerous at most. 

Molly is beautiful in the same way a poisonous flower is. Look but don't touch, it says, and Caleb rather likes to put a good distance between himself and danger.

There is irony in that they're stuck on relying on each other now, both of them banged up and stripped down to their vulnerable skin. 

“I don't know how to deal with you,” Caleb finds himself saying before he can stop it. 

Molly’s head turns his direction with the jingling of his horn jewelry and his lips lift into a lazy grin. “I'm very easy to deal with, actually.”

“See, that right there. Everything is a joke to you.” 

Molly’s grin drops into a confused frown for the quickest of seconds. “Not everything. I just see no point in worrying myself to gray hairs.”

Caleb huffs and pulls his knees to his chest. “This situation is not a funny one.”

“No, you're right. It's not. Those rocks were that close crushing you into a pretty pile of meat and bone.” Molly’s eyes are hooded and a sharp fang worries at his lip when Caleb wills himself to look up. “What a waste that would have been.”

“But you got injured.”

“It was worth it.” 

“I'm not worth sacrificing yourself for.”

Caleb is fully aware of his own faults, cowardice and selfishness being at the top of that very long list. Too many people have risked themselves for him, many of them dying in that process. And he had let them. He can see all of their faces when he closes his eyes.

“Caleb? Where are you going?” Molly’s lilting voice pulls him back from the edge of his worst memories. “Don't go getting lost now.”

_“Ja_. Sorry.” He rubs at his eyes, trying to chase the images away. 

“You're worth it, by the way. I thought that I'd made that clear.” Molly turns his body to sit directly in front of Caleb, sliding in close. His face is intense, the lights deepening the shadows in the hollows of his cheeks and eyes. “Yeah, I partly stick around for my own amusement and most of the time I could give a shit less. But never think that you're replaceable, Caleb. Because you're not.”

Caleb blames the cold and the concussion for Molly’s sudden change in mood. 

“You're really pretty, you know that?” Molly goes on to say, leaning his head forward to rest it against Caleb’s shoulder. “I thought so the second I laid eyes on you. Can't hide your good looks with mud,  _ A mhuirnín _ .”

A warmth that has nothing to do with body heat floods through Caleb at the confession. Attraction, his brain supplies the word. For all his bewilderment and distrust regarding Molly, there is attraction there.

“You're concussed. You don't know what you're saying.” 

“Doesn't change anything. It's the truth.” Molly brushes his hands over Caleb’s arm, igniting a fire beneath his skin. “You're gorgeous.”

_ Scheiße.  _

Molly goes limp against him, like a sack of potatoes, and Caleb struggles to sit him up. “Mollymauk, wake up. You cannot go to sleep right now.”

Molly’s head lulls and he blinks up at Caleb with a languid smirk. “I'm not.” 

“You were. Sit up, please,” Caleb mutters. He holds Molly upright by the shoulders, a difficult task despite his relatively lithe build.  “If you sleep now you might not wake up.”

“Keep me awake.” Molly leans in close again and faintly brushes his lips against Caleb’s nose. “We’re already naked.”

Caleb opens his mouth and closes it mutely. 

It would be selfish to take advantage of Molly’s slightly delirious state. They would regret it later. It was a terrible idea. 

_ Scheiße _

He kisses him full on the mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him flush to his chest and feeling Molly’s body respond enthusiastically to his closeness. He tastes like sunlight, mystery, and the tang of blood, brilliant and absolutely begilling. Molly sighs against his lips and curls his fingers into Caleb’s hair like it's the only thing keeping him on the ground. 

Caleb is a terribly selfish man.

Molly moves from Caleb’s mouth to kissing his neck, biting and licking bruises that he’ll have to hide later. Pleasure curls between Caleb’s legs with each of Molly’s praises uttered against his skin. 

And he freezes when he hears Nott’s voice in his head in the form of Message. “ _ Caleb? Where are you? Are you okay? _ ”

Of all the possible timing it had to be now?

“ _I’m okay. Molly has a concussion, I think._ _We’re in a cavern.”_

_ “We’re heading that way, Fjord says. The tunnels connected to the same spot.” _

Caleb wants to tell them to take their time, but Molly is beginning to drift off again without the simulation. He cuts off the conversation and goes about helping him redress as quickly as can, which is not very quick at all. By the time they're both in their still damp clothes, the rest of the group appears. 

Jester heals Molly easily, and if anyone notices the look that passes between him and Caleb that promises later conversation, they don't say anything. 

Caleb intends on holding that conversation off as long as he can.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A mhuirnín - Darling
> 
> Scheiße - Shit


End file.
